bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Azami fascino oscuro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20827 |no = 1392 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Azami mostrò un talento innato con la spada già in tenera età e maneggiava le lame forgiate dal padre con molta facilità. Se avesse completato il suo viaggio e distrutto il dio volpe per vendicare i suoi genitori, avrebbe sconfitto il male che viveva nelle spade magiche e sarebbe diventata una spadaccina in grado di trasformare quella malvagità nella sua stessa forza. In tal caso avrebbe senza dubbio eliminato molti altri mali che minacciavano il suo mondo e avrebbe insegnato agli altri le tecniche giuste per combatterli. |summon = Sakura Frenetica! Il potere di cacciare le tenebre! Sanzu! Il potere di purificare il male! Passiamo alla pratica!! |fusion = Questo calore... Grazie. Mi ricorda un po' i miei genitori. |evolution = Il vero potere delle spade gemelle... Credo di sapere come usarlo. Padre, Madre guardatemi...! |hp_base = 6014 |atk_base = 2620 |def_base = 2091 |rec_base = 2080 |hp_lord = 7836 |atk_lord = 3286 |def_lord = 2602 |rec_lord = 2597 |hp_anima = 8953 |rec_anima = 2299 |atk_breaker = 3584 |def_breaker = 2304 |atk_guardian = 2986 |def_guardian = 2900 |hp_oracle = 7686 |rec_oracle = 3047 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Lama appassita dell’Ade |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; aumenta enormemente il danno elementale; aumenta enormemente i danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato; aumenta considerevolmente la barra BB se i danni subiti superano una certa quantità |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 125% boost to elemental weakness damage, 100% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 6 BC fill when 10,000 HP as damage has been dealt |bb =Desolama: Sakura Frenetica |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabile anomalia di stato casuale e probabile leggero assorbimento di PS agli attacchi per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente i danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~6% HP, 160% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, Injury |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb =Lama della morte: Sanzu |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; probabile anomalia di stato casuale; aggiunge probabile leggero assorb. di PS agli attacchi, grande aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato e aumento danni elementali per 3 turni |sbbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~6% HP, 160% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 75% chance to inflict status ailments, 50% boost to elemental weakness damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Shangri-La 6 demoni azzurro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo 22 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; infligge anomalia di stato casuale; enorme aumento ATT, danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato e danni elementali per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 300% boost to Atk, 300% boost to elemental weakness damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Dono epurazione dal male |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile leggero assorbimento di PS; probabile anomalia di stato casuale |esnote = 50% chance to drain 5~8% HP, 8% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, Injury |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 20826 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% tutti i parametri |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Enorme aumento ATT in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti |omniskill1_2_note = +1% di Aumento ATT per 1% di HP rimasti, 100% di aumento totale |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento del numero dei colpi |omniskill2_1_note = +1 al normale numero delle Hit |omniskill2_2_sp = 30 |omniskill2_2_desc = Aumenta del danno elementale |omniskill2_2_note = +50% |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato aggiunto a BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_1_note = +30% boost, 190% boost totale con BB/SBB, 330% boost totale con UBB |omniskill3_2_sp = 60 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di reazione alle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 10% chance di infligere Maledizione, Veleno, Paralisi, 15% chance di infligere Debolezza, Malattia, Ferita (per 3 turni) |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge probabile ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +10% chance, 60% chance totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Consente agli effetti UBB di durare per 4 turni |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guerrieri Feudali |addcatname = Azami Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena)= *20 Sp - +20% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Enorme aumento ATT in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti *20 Sp - Aumento del numero dei colpi |-| Set 2 (Status potenziati)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di reazione alle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aumenta la probabilità di successo dell'assorbimento di PS aggiunto a BB/SBB **'Se volete giocare di status, questo è il set che fa per voi. La "Reazione" alle anomalie, non è nient'altro che il counter. Ossia, chance di infliggere anomalie sotto attacco. Può tornare molto comodo in determinati contenuti come Impatto Cobalto o Spezzare le barriere.' |-| Set 3 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *30 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato aggiunto a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aumenta la probabilità di successo dell'assorbimento di PS aggiunto a BB/SBB **'Questo invece può tornare comodo se si vuole puntare sui danni extra, aumentando sia l'output danni della stessa Azami che di tutto il party. Molto utile in Raid.' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Enorme aumento ATT in proporzione al livello di PS rimasti *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato aggiunto a BB/SBB *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di reazione alle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}